


Ка

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: AU, AU in Canon, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU в каноне: Катберт внезапно оказывается жив, находит Роланда на Тропе Луча, становится частью нынешнего ка-тета. <br/>Таймлайн: Где-то между "Колдун и Кристалл" и "Волки Кальи".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ка

**Author's Note:**

> Долго объяснять, что тут происходит хд  
> 1) https://pp.vk.me/c625425/v625425221/4147b/6Fuw7wLoIOg.jpg  
> 2) https://pp.vk.me/c625425/v625425221/41482/xvUzK9UIu0g.jpg

Роланд привык к тому, что в этом сумасшедшем мире может произойти все, что угодно. Он перестал удивляться невероятным совпадениям, постоянному присутствию числа девятнадцать в его жизни и жизни его ка-тета. А уж на то, что солнце теперь восходит южнее, он перестал обращать внимание уже давно. Роланд дал себе слово ничему не удивляться. И он исправно держал это обещание, пока его не окликнул до боли знакомый голос.  
  
Роланд набирал воду в бурной реке, погрузившись в свои мысли. Пальцы уже заледенели в холодной воде, онемели, но стрелок не двигался, смотря на воду.  
  
— Роланд!  
  
Голос не принадлежал никому из членов его ка-тета, но был очень знаком, знаком до сладкой боли в груди, до того, что при звуке этого голоса кровь отлила от лица и от сердца. Роланд вздрогнул. Сперва он решил, что ему показалось. А потом вспомнил, что в этом мире может произойти все, что угодно. Но не удивиться он не смог. Он не смог вообще ничего, даже вдохнуть. И тогда его позвали снова:  
  
— Роланд! — в голосе звенело счастье.  
  
А потом Роланд услышал приближающиеся шаги. Ему нужно было встать, развернуться и выхватить револьвер. Но Роланд не мог пошевелиться. Он боялся, что это галлюцинация, что к нему подходит, например, Эдди, а голос был простым наваждением.  
  
Шаги остановились близко-близко.  
  
— Роланд… — голос вдруг стал растерянным. А Роланду так хотелось, чтобы это было реальностью… и в то же время он хотел, чтобы этого не было.  
  
Роланду вдруг показалось, что весь этот длинный поход к Башне еще не начался, Роланд еще не стрелок, и все это было длинным страшным сном. И сейчас Роланд — мальчик, не стрелок — сидит у реки, умываясь, чтобы сбросить остатки сна, а Катберт подходит, чтобы спросить, что случилось. Но это осталось далеко в прошлом.  
  
 — Роланд, посмотри на меня.  
  
— Ты мертв, — голос стрелка не дрогнул, но внутри все сжалось, а плечи закаменели. Голос ответил не сразу.  
  
— Был.  
  
Роланд встал и резко повернулся, сталкиваясь взглядом с глазами Катберта, смотря чуть сверху вниз. Глаза Катберта не смеялись, как всегда, как на Иерихонском холме, они влажно блестели, растерянно оглядывая лицо Роланда.  
  
Катберт будто не изменился. Он не шел по пустыне, и солнце не сушило его годами. Он не вел долгий разговор с Человеком в черном. И еще очень много этих «не». Катберт был старше того юноши, что погиб на Иерихонском холме, но и намного младше нынешнего Роланда.  
  
Роланд сделал несколько шагов вбок, вовремя вспомнив о том, что сзади река.  
  
— Ты умер, — снова сказал Роланд, и Катберт закончил за него.  
  
— На твоих руках.  
  
Роланд с опаской вновь подошел к нему и протянул здоровую руку. Спросил, прежде, чем коснуться:  
  
— Ты вообще реален?  
  
Катберт вдруг улыбнулся, робко, неуверенно и подался вперед, позволяя Роланду коснуться своей груди. Тот едва не вздрогнул, сердце ускорило свой ритм. Роланд шевельнул пальцами, коснулся кожи в разрезе рубашки. Он прижал к груди Берта всю ладонь, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз. Катберт смотрел в ответ.  
  
Его сердце быстро и ощутимо билось.  
  
— Катберт?  
  
— Собственной персоной.  
  
— Но как?  
  
— Я не знаю, — Катберт улыбнулся будто виновато. Словно извиняясь за то, что появился лишь сейчас. — Не знаю. Мои воспоминания смазаны. Я помню, что умер, а потом…, а потом, что шел по дороге Луча. Ка.  
  
Роланд смотрел на него несколько секунд. Смотрел внимательно, серьезно, прожигая холодным голубым взглядом убийцы. А потом ответил, вдруг едва улыбнувшись:  
  
— Кака.  
  
Глаза Катберта расширились в удивлении.  
  
— Твой нынешний ка-тет дурно влияет на тебя, — пораженно произнес Катберт и вдруг засмеялся. — Кака.  
  
— Нам нужно будет очень многое обсудить, — уже снова серьезно сказал Роланд и вдруг осекся. — Подожди, откуда ты знаешь о моем ка-тете?  
  
— Я не сразу подобрался к тебе, как нашел. Мне нужно было убедиться, что это не иллюзия… дождаться, пока ты будешь один. Стареешь, Роланд, я удивлен, что ты не заметил меня, — он не стал дожидаться ответа. — Тебе придется познакомить меня с твоим ка-тетом. Как думаешь, они сразу поверят, что я твой давно умерший друг?  
  
— Я и сам едва верю.  
  
— А ты думаешь, мне легко поверить? Пожалуй, можно свалить все происходящее на Ка и Башню.  
  
Роланд поднял бурдюки с водой, замечая, что Катберт неотрывно смотрит на его искалеченную руку, но вопросы он не задавал. Роланд пошел к лагерю без слов, слыша шаги Берта чуть позади.  
  
Первым их заметил Эдди. Он хотел что-то сказать, но увидев Берта, замер и напрягся.  
А потом был долгий разговор.  
  
— Давай подытожим, — сказал Эдди как-то устало. — Твой умерший в битве много лет назад друг встречает тебя у реки, и вы оба объясняете это одной лишь Ка, — он посмотрел на стрелков. Роланд кивнул без тени улыбки. — Серьезно? Вы хоть представляете, как абсурдно это звучит?  
  
— В мире, где солнце поднимается на юге, может случиться, что угодно, — сказал Катберт спокойно. Роланд посмотрел на него. Эдди вдруг осекся. Губы стрелка не дрогнули, но впервые ка-тет увидел улыбку в голубых глазах. И в это с трудом можно было поверить. Эдди даже ощутил… почти что ревность. Ни на кого из них Роланд не смотрел, как на Катберта Оллгуда. Этот юноша казался младше их всех (кроме Джейка, конечно же), но он был стрелком. Стрелком из мира Роланда, стрелком из Гилеада.  
  
Катберт был похож на Роланда. Конечно, за все это время остальные члены ка-тета многое переняли от стрелка (как и он от них), но манеры двух стрелков, их речь и поведение… То, как они общались между собой, как-то неуловимо отличалось от общения Роланда с остальными. Катберт был для него по-настоящему своим.  
  
Они говорили еще. Роланд рассказывал Катберту о том, что они преодолели. Катберт пытался объяснить, что с ним произошло. Выходило так себе, ведь он сам совсем не понимал, как так вышло, что он вдруг ожил.  
  
Когда все легли спать, Эдди долго не мог сомкнуть глаз, наблюдая за Катбертом, который лег почти вплотную к Роланду. Чудесное появление этого стрелка было подозрительным. Ну или Эдди просто начинал параноить.  
  
А на утро ка-тет ждала интереснейшая картина.  
  
Первое, на что Эдди обратил внимание, проснувшись, так это Джейк и Ыш. Они сидели рядом друг с другом и расширившимися глазами смотрели в сторону. Эдди уже хотел спросить, в чем дело, но проследил за их взглядами прежде, чем успел открыть рот. Эдди едва не поперхнулся слюной, сам широко распахнул глаза и уставился туда же, куда смотрели Джейк с Ышем.  
  
Роланд Дискейн целовался со своим «другом» Катбертом Оллгудом.  
  
Они стояли чуть в отдалении вплотную друг к другу. Искалеченная рука Роланда лежала у Катберта на груди, и он накрыл ее своей ладонью. Второй рукой Роланд обнимал стрелка за плечи. Вторую руку Катберта Эдди видно не было, но, наверное, она лежала у Роланда на щеке.  
  
Они не замечали того, что на них смотрят. Стояли с закрытыми глазами и целовались. Никогда Эдди не видел столь умиротворенного лица у Роланда. Словно до этого поцелуя ему всегда не хватало воздуха, и он смог вдохнуть полной грудью лишь сейчас. Стрелки не торопились, наслаждаясь друг другом, пусть не пытаясь наверстать упущенное.  
  
— Что такое, сладе? .. — проснувшаяся Сюзанна оборвалась на полуслове. — Ух ты.  
  
Эдди кашлянул, посмотрел на Джейка и закрыл ему глаза ладонью. Мальчик не возражал, сделал тоже самое с Ышем. Эдди кашлянул еще раз, снова посмотрел на стрелков и громко произнес:  
  
— Голубки, заканчивайте!  
  
Роланд не отреагировал. Катберт приоткрыл глаза, сверкнул ими и скосил взгляд на Эдди. У того едва не побежали мурашки. Чувств в этом взгляде было столько, что в них можно было утонуть. Катберт отпустил ладонь Роланда. Он поднял руку, схватил шляпу стрелка и закрыл ей их лица.  
  
Эдди едва не начал возмущаться громко и неприлично, как вдруг увидел, что Сюзанна перебралась за целующуюся парочку (когда успела?!) и беззастенчиво подглядывала.  
  
— Сюзи!  
  
— Не каждый день увидишь такое шоу, сладенький!  
  
Когда стрелки, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, Роланд обратился к Сюзанне, будто ничего не произошло.  
  
А у Эдди еще пару часов дергался глаз.


End file.
